tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foreigner (Fate/Grand Order - Sirius)
Foreigner is one of the main characters of Fate/Dark Right. ''He is the first male Foreigner and arguable the oldest of them. See other Forms Here: Foreigner (Set) Alter Ego (Set Alter) Profile Identity Foreigner's True name is Set Set is the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence, and foreigners. Set had a vital role as a reconciled combatant. He was lord of the red (desert) land where he was the balance to Horus' role as lord of the black (soil) land. In the direct Egyptian Mythology and to Rider's own acceptance, he was jealous of his brother Osiris and murdered him, reigning over Egypt in Tyranny, to be defeated and banished back to the sands by Horus. Like Velber and Amaterasu, he comes from outside the bounds, he is both a divine spirit of the blazing lands and a titan of the storming heavens. Rider is willing accepted that this was part of his history and that he killed his lover, who had been described as his true significant other, but only in the blind rage of his dominion over chaos, which was shared by the true chaos god Apep the servant who sought to devour the sun. While serving his time as the ruling lord of the sands he was asked by the god of the sun, Ra. To atone for his actions against his brother and of Egypt. He day in and day out was to defend Ra and his boat against the serpent that had corrupted him. Giving him the aspects of one of the guardians of the sun, leading to his role as a constant hero and saver of Egypt. This constant villeinage and heroism while only known to the truly religious. Personified as a hero and the eventual slayer of the chaos serpent, granting him the Class Servant of either a Avenger or Rider. But being the destructive and wrathful god that he is, and being a god of foreigners. He would choose to be a foreigner, forever seering the minds of his enemies as a entitiy from outside their understanding. Due to his constant work with the other defenders of Ra, he is unable to come down in the form as a full Divine spirit as his heroic self is constantly fighting the chaos serpent. But his younger Beserker self can be summoned duo to its selfishness and its seperation in time allowing it to come in a smaller original form. spirits. For a long time after his murder and the fall of the gods, he has been living each day in the Reverse side of the world, accompanied by another god, waiting for one day to apologise to Osiris and seek his punishment. Appearence This is not Rider's true appearance is not his true form, but he adopted and used a body that was closer to his as a divine god but exactly like what he was in the guise of a mortal. Personality Originally in the first representation of him, Set is arrogant, cunning, cruel, manipulative, and enjoys toying with his enemies often for his own personal entertainment. But in his own defence, while he is the god of evil, he simply exists as a balance of necessary evil for all of the gods who are good. Thus, unlike the purely evil Apophis, Set does have a more Honorable side to him, being fiercely loyal to his master Ra. Within his regret for killing his lover and it broke his heart more than anything. Thus leading him to choose a living and more heroic choice and life of siding with Ra every time against Apohopis, even though he's a Chaos god too. So, ultimately, Set chose to confront the Chaos Serpent along with Ra. Leading him to be personified as chaotic good rather than his former life as chaotic evil. Relationship [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Archer_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Ishtar) '''Ishtar'] "Keep yourself in line Ishtar, you are not in Babylon and you are not yourself. Keep that in mind you can still be killed." (Keeps her at a distance and frequently tells her off). Quetzalcoatl/ Karna "Gods of the sun? I shall seek to keep you safe and protected. SO that non may touch you." [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Lancer_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Sc%C3%A1thach) Scáthach] "A fellow divine slayer...we have much to talk about." ''(Has small meals with her, in silence occasionally talking about the beasts they have killed.) [[Gilgamesh|'Gilgamesh']] ''"Your so easy to kill pretty boy, but i'm going to keep you around cause i respect Inkidu." (Frequently tries to scorch him with flames.) [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Altera) Altera] "To destroy everything, what a bleek world you seek to make. Being more divine shall make your fall all the more sweeter...but we shall fight together for a while." (Sits with her and converses with, apart from the occasional sparring match where both seek to kill each other.) Ereshkigal and King Hassan "Those who are necessary evils in order to defend the world, are most definetly friends of mine. Lets show those who dare touch our world what chaotic evil is capable of!." Ostara "Oh great lady of earth, I know our time in the reverse world was of our own doing, but now we have our chance. Lets not waste our past on preserving our future." Osiris "For all I have done, forgive me....forgive me my love." Skills & Abilities Set is one of the most powerful gods in terms of combat. Not being hailed as a war god, only in anger and in chaos times was he hailed as a god of war. He has been stated to be their greatest warrior making him Ra's second-in-command, allowing him to be capable of many acts other gods are not suited towards or are sufficient enough for. Set has incredible strength, even for a god. He once simply punched Hercules in the stomach and sent him back reeling into a wall, costing him a life as well. His dominion and controlled power is that of the desert, storms and heat, with limited control and direction of fire and darkness as well. His true magic is that of storm, a force which is incredibly powerful. Allowing for a control over the very desert's of the world, allowing the sand to become burning or solidified into glass due to the sheer heat and coolant. As a Foreigner and guardian of Ra, Set would originally used a carved out from black obsidian into a sword that can commit deicide. This is not the weapon he used to kill his brother Osiris. But instead a weapon that allowed him to kill Apep again and again. The sword is just a figment of power owned by set and not a real divine construct, more like a summoned weapon like Ea and Bladeworks. But his true power is why he can't be specifically summoned to just one class, he chose rider cause he is a beast himself but also rarely uses his sword, only using it when an opponent comes close enough which is rarely. He is considered a fusion of Saber, Caster and Rider, rather than choosing to split himself apart to decide. But his pure chaotic and destructive tendecies came out on top as a Foreigner. Like Saber Alter, he can summon a dark force around his attacks and attack with great strength, except his mana burst can generate lighting and fire as well, in a purple, black and marone colours. It should also be noted as a killer of the divine , his attacks gain more power when versing those with king or divine traits. Making those like Gilgamesh and Ishtar very easy targets to take out. Passive Skills Existence Outside the Domain (Civilisation) (A) ''' Like his foreigner kin, Set himself has the skill of all foreigners. They exists outside the domain of reality, except for him. When he was banished to the red sands, he existed outside of civilisation and that continued on even with his cults. They existed outside the main capital of egypt, worshipping the dessert. The very place few men and heroes actually survive, with having mind altering experiences. Even after the fall of gods, he continued to exist in the sands and in the embodiment of chaos, before willing existing outside the the domain of the world, in the reverse side of the world. Being an existance that is always on the edge of civilisation and creating turmoil, he draws mana not from his master or a source, but rather from his true self on the outside of civilisation. Drawing upon the hidden mass of mana he had left behind in the reverse side of the world, in order to take form in the world of humans, but to also draw from for his attacks and existence in the real world. '''Slayer of Order (EX) Like the very crime he is guilty of functions as a passive skill, being to small and short timed to be a active skill for him. This skill increases the power and sheer destruction of his attacks against both Divine and King trait servants. Making him a very capable killer, even fighting divine alter ego's on equal footing in terms of power and damage, despite being at a class disadvantage. Independent Manifestation (C-) As a Foreigner who can easily generate a infinite amount of Mana to supply himself and his attacks. He can easily supply himself with enough mana in order to manifest himself without the use of a master. The reason why like Kama his independent manifestation is so low, is that he can only manifest when there are large sand storms or there is a break in the worlds maintained order, but in order for him to cross, he must store his mass stores of mana and power in the other side as a tether. Ultimately its his choice, but he has chosen to stay in the reverse side of the world, in a state of concealment for his dishonourable actions towards Osiris. Causing a massive rank down to a C - Essence of the Chaos God (EX) Inside of possessing divinity like a normal divine servant. He is not a demi-god or a god that has cut themselves off from their higher power. His divine core, being a mixture of both a titan of the beyon and a god of the earth, enables for such a high ranked divinity. Like kama being counted as his own special divinity, meaning a greater resistance and protection, especially against evil or chaotic gods. As well as the skill to draw in his small minute droplets of mana from the other side of the world. Active Skills Red Lands Dominion (A+) Set's first skill is considered both a phantasm and a skill, but has been lowered down from a EX to a A+ due to his storing of his mass amounts of Mana and due to the sands of the world not being as barren as they once was. Much like Artoria and many servants with a permanent boundary field noble phantasm, this boundary feild is more of a phantasmal skill, but is incredible powerful, not even consuming that much prana to activate. As Set was punished and sent to the Red Sands of chaos to rule alone, he gained mastery over the sands, allowing it to bend to his will and control. This skill followed him into the reverse side of the world, and then allowing him to join the world at a cost of sealing his large amounts of destructive mana. This skill when activates it allows him to drain large amounts of his mana hidden on the otherside, without the need of world in chaos or in a dessert. Necessary Evil (A - ) Like many other servants such as King Hassan and Ereshikgal, they are evil and chaotic not for their own benefits. But because that what people have viewed them upon, and that what they viewed set as. Unlike Angra Mainyu, who was forced to be the worlds evil. He choose to be, he accepted his role of being a lord of chaos and disorder to balance out the gods who were good and orderly. He made that will sacrifice to better his people and shoulder their burdens. Allowing him to draw in targets onto himself using his mass amounts of mana like trap, drawing them in away from weaker opponents, to cover their tracks. He takes all responsibility and willingness to make it right. Burning Heart (Love and Rage) (EX) The myth of himself and Osiris has always been shrouded differently, some say he was jealous of Osiris whil others say he did it for Ra. At the same time, it was both true and was incorrect. He and Osiris loved each other as mate, often hiding themselves in the false brotherhood to be with each other. Creating their son Anubis in the process, for which Nypthest took the responsibility of mothering him. But like a god of chaos, he would have to be there always enforcing and causing destruction, punishing the wicked. But when Set noticed that Osiris eyes were lingering towards a goddess of magic, Isis. His heart was full of jealously and rage, he murdered Osiris in a fit of love and rage, killing him and then realising his mistake, attempted to heal him. Only for Osiris to pass on to be a god of the underworld, allowing others to force set out beyond civilisation. Akin to a beserker he can summon up these feelings and empower himself, often causing both heartbreak and a lustful passion for Osiris. Noble Phantasm Wrath of Set, He Who Kills and Murders in Passion. (EX) A EX rank noble phantasm that counts as to why he classifies himself as a Foreigner. Set being the god of chaos to balance the gods of peace, his rage against himself and those that threatened the sanctity of Ra and the very sands he was ordered to protect. He summons his full kingship of the sands, and the burning blood of his enemies from his other phantasms, ignoring class advantages or those of defensive noble phantasms, seeking all as equal prey. Upon summoning his rage and chanting his mantra, his flames and sand become purplish, a large form of a jackal monster wearing golden armour appeared behind him. This is the closest representation of his true form. The pseudo-god would roar upon calling out the name of the phantasm, unleashing a massive storm, of fire, shadows and sand. Burning away any mortal and incinerating anyone with divine connections, literally burning away their divine saint graphs. He chooses to use this noble phantasm the least as its the most destructive and hardest to control, wreaking his health and body for more than a couple of hours, even with powerful servants such as the grand servants.Category:Pseudo-Servants Category:Male Characters Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits